


Arackniss week 2020 (Spider with Issues)

by TwistedAnkle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss likes killing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spider Family, Spider brothers, Spider siblings, Tags Are Hard, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAnkle/pseuds/TwistedAnkle
Summary: Arackniss week 2020! Lots of spider brother and PentNiss momentsDay 1 - Sniper / FightingDay 2 - Daddy Issues / FamilyDay 3 - Anger / Demon formDay 5 - FlusteredDay 7 - On Drugs / Drunk
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Sniper / Fighting (Big Brother)

**Author's Note:**

> Arackniss loses a target to help his brother out.

Arackniss was perched on top of a tall building overlooking the red city, the dark crimson sky above. Sniper gun resting over the edge, left eyes shut tight as he looked through the scope. He had been sent out by Henroin to get rid of a guy causing trouble. Apparently, he owed Henroin a lot of cash but had made it clear multiple times he was not interested in paying back. So, he was paying with a bullet to the head. Arackniss didn’t personally know the guy, seen him a few times when doing business with Pa, but they had never actually spoken.

Arackniss hung a cigarette between his lips, eyes gazing through the scope. He watched the short demon walk down the road, horns almost as big as him, and dark grey skin with red freckles over his chubby face.

Niss used his extra set of hands to pull the cigarette from between his lips. Blowing a river of smoke out between his lips. He focused his eyes back through the scop, locking down at the short demon. However, his focus shifted when the demon passed a tall set of white legs. Niss couldn’t stop himself, focus shifting to the tall, pink spider, who was resting against the wall and talking with another demon.

Arackniss pulled away from the sniper gun, he rubbed his eyes, blinking, and then looked back through. He guessed he shouldn’t actually be surprised it was Angel, after all, everyone loved him, and it was just another demon… but still, it felt odd. Wired… His eyes narrowed through the scope. Watching the snow-white demon pull a large amount of money out and wave it in Angel’s face with a sharp smirk on his face.

Arackniss scoffed. “Oh, just Angel being a whore.” He mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes.

He rolled his shoulder’s back, going to move his attention back to the short demon, who was almost down the street and out of the line of fire. However, Angel smacked the white demon across the face; leaving a dark pink hand mark on the guy's white cheek. Arackniss felt a small smirk curve his lips at the sight of the demon head turned away by the force.

Arackniss and Angel didn’t always see eye to eye, but he had to admit, Angel didn’t take shit off anyone. However, he watched the white demon begin yelling at Angel, who crossed his arms and turned his head away. Arackniss felt anger boil inside him when the demon grabbed Angel's wrists, yelling in his face and shaking him like he was some kind of ragdoll.

Arackniss wasn’t the best brother to Angel, but that didn’t mean other people got to treat Angel like shit.

He pulled the trigger, sending a sharp bullet through the yelling demon’s head. Angel's eyes widened, jumping back a little, and blood splattered across his face and stone walls. He blinked, then tried to smug the blood away. He whined when only making the mark of blood spread from his cheek and to the corner of his lips. “Gross…” He mumbled. He then looked around, eyes moving up to the top of the building, having guessed that is where the bullet came from, only to see no one. His eyes softened a little, lips parting to speak, but he didn’t say anything. He let a soft breath out, and a small smile curved his lips. He leaned over and picked up the money the dead guy had dropped.

He looked back up to the top of the tall, dark, and slim building. Still nothing. His smile weakened a little, and he turned around, continuing down the road.

Arackniss stayed down, hidden, and gun his hand. He waited for a moment, a moment longer before lifting his head up a little. Peaking over the edge and seeing Angel gone. He breathed out, relaxing a little. Then quickly looked around and cursed when seeing the target was gone. He pushed his hair back, and it did its normal of falling back down over his face. He let a heavy sigh out. Great, Pa was not going to be happy. However, a small smile curved his lips. At least Angel was okay.


	2. Daddy Issues / Family (Stuck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Arackniss week Daddy Issues / Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found this day kinda hard, but hope you like it

It was late morning and Angel was sitting at the kitchen table, cheek in the palm of his hand and watching Molly press a bag of frozen peas to Arackniss's swollen eye. It made Arackniss hiss and try to hit her hand away. “Hold still!” Molly's bottom set of hands gripped Arackniss's wrists. The small arachnid lent back in the seat but Molly just moved in more.

“It fuckin’ hurts!”

“It wouldn’t hurt so much if ya just held still!”

“It wouldn’t hurt at all if ya just left Henroin.” Angel hummed, making an awkward silence fall over not just Niss, but Molly too. Angel sat at the other end of the table, eyes on his brother and sister. Molly gently patted the frozen bag over Arackniss's black eyes, however, she felt a tight grip on her wrist that held the side of Arackniss head. Her deep pink eyes shifted down, seeing Arackniss’s hand gripping her wrist, his hand shaking a little. Molly’s eyes softened, looking back to him, seeing his eyes all forced away from her and glazed over with guilt.

Arackniss had shown up at the hotel less than an hour ago. He had been a mess; covered in bruises and marks; wasn’t in his normal suit but instead an oversized hoodie, the hood up, and the moment the hotel door had been opened he had shoved in past Charlie as thought trying to hid from someone or everyone. He acted like nothing was wrong. However, that had only lasted one drink as Molly had forced his hood down and gasped when seeing his beaten face, black eye, and even blood running down his forehead from a nasty cut hidden by his ebony hair. He had acted like nothing was wrong, but Molly and Angel didn’t need to ask who had done it. Henroin was always behind this, usually the aftermath of the guy having one too many drinks.

It made Angel livid, that Arackniss put up with this bullshit, took the beatings, being mentally and physically abused. The worst part was Arackniss still had the audacity to defend Henroin! To say it wasn’t the guy's fault, that he was drunk, like that made it okay! He even blamed himself over little and stupid things like having forgot to pick something up at the store or moving something that belonged to Henroin.

Angel was pulled from his thoughts when Molly voice came,

“Why did he do this?” She asked softly, a frown on her soft pink lips.

Arackniss refused to look at either of them. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled, making the two pink spiders’ frown.

Molly sighed softly and gently though firmly placed Arackniss hand over the frozen packet of peas, to make sure he kept it over his eye, well her attention shifted to the cut on his forehead. It wasn’t huge, and it was still bleeding, “I’m going to clean and bandage it.” she gave a warm smile. “How about pink bandages?” She gave warm smile, but yelped when Arackniss hit her hand away.

“No.” He put firmly. Making both Molly and Angel’s eyes narrow at him. “It’s fine, besides, I ain't walking around with bandages wrapped around my head. I’ll look stupid.” His hand moved up, pulling his hair back down over his face to conceal the cut. Then tossed the small bag of frozen peas onto the table. “I feel fine anyway,” He mumbled.

“Ya don’t look fine.” Angel glared at him.

“Well, I feel fine.” Arackniss put firmly to him.

Molly frowned at Arackniss. “Niss… please don’t go back,” Her eyes grew tearful. “It scares me… thinking Henroin treating ya like this. It’s even worse that ya think it’s okay…” She sniffed.

Arackniss looked up at her and pinkish-red eyes softened, however, it only lasted a moment, as he looked away and eyes narrowed, not saying a word, and lowered himself down from the chair. “I shouldn’t have come here. Sorry for upsettin’ ya,” He picked his broken phone up off the table and made his way out the kitchen

Molly's eyes filled with tears. “Arackniss!” She hurried out after him.

“Go away, Molly!” Arackniss yelled firmly, but that didn’t stop her from going after him.

Angel watched Molly run after Arackniss, leaving him alone in the kitchen. His narrowed eyes softened, lips parting, but he pressed them together as tears began filling his eyes. A small sob left him. He placed his face in his hands as his body began shaking. He felt so angry at Arackniss, but he cared about him, he was scared he would lose him again.


	3. Anger / Demon form (Control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henroin pushes Arackniss too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating for so long if to keep the first half of this chapter, but I think it shows a lot about Arackniss and Angel's relationship. 
> 
> WARNING THIS HAS CHARACTER DEATH !!!

Arackniss stormed down the hotel hallway, eyes narrowed on the front door ahead. Today had been going so well, he had spent it at the hotel but then Angel had crossed a very dangerous line!

The ebony spider was forced to stop, taking a small step back and glared up at Angel, who came running after him and blocked his path. “Out my way!” Arackniss yelled up at him.

“It was just a joke!” Angel couldn’t stop smiling. “C’mon, ya seriously that embarrassed about it!” he giggled when Arackniss shoved past through his long and thin legs. Angel hurried after him, a smile on his face. “Normally I charge for that~”

“Shut up ya whore!” Arackniss yelled up at him.

Angel's eyes widened, taken back, and then narrowed. “No! You shut you! Y-Ya…!” His eyes shifted up and down the furious spider, face twisted into confusion as he wracked his brain around. “Y-Ya midget!” He yelled, making Arackniss face burn up. “I told you not to call me that! I-I’m normal high, all of you are just freakishly tall!”

Angel snorted as he laughed. “What’s wrong, little big brother?” He smirked when Arackniss growled and contained down the hallway. “Hey! How’s the weather down there?” He happily skipped after Arackniss. “Ya know ya like crotch level with everyone, right?” He couldn’t stop a bright, dervish smile on his face. It brightened when Arackniss froze, watching the black spider’s shoulder’s tensing up and hands clenching at his sides.

Angel tapped his chin, trying to think of more jokes. “Ya’know, I noticed ya like cooking, kinda odd since I heard short people don’t like cooking, because ya’know.. the steaks are too high!” He threw his head back and laughed.

Arackniss eyes twitched when Angel lent down and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Oh, sorry, did that joke go right over ya head?!” He wheezed.

Arackniss ran a hand firmly down his face. “If ya say one more word I’m gonna-“

“Oh, I have to hand it to ya Niss.” He snickered. “Because, ya know, ya too short to reach it!” He broke out into wild laughter, however, Arackniss shoved him back with enough force to knock Angel off his feet.

Angel tried to grab something, anything, but he fell back and onto his ass. He blinked, seeming a little taken back, but then smirked. “Ya’know I have a lot farther to fall than ya, right?”

Arackniss eyes twitched and he pulled on his hair. “Just shut up!” He yelled, but there was a sudden and very powerful explosion in the wall that sent the two spider brothers flying and slamming into the wall. Smoke filled the hallway, bricks crumbling down around them.

Arackniss groaned, buzzing filling his head as he laid in the smoke and rubble. He forced his eyes open, just a little sliver to see Angel’s limp body just out of arm's reach. The pink spider out cold at the bottom of the stairs. “Angel…?” He breathed in, only to choke on the smoke in the frozen air. Arackniss let a small groan out, shaky and weak hands forcing himself up, but only a little. He looked over, seeing the impact of the explosion was in the hotel hallway wall and hallway filled with smoke and dust. A form built in the large hole in the wall. They were big, with large and extra arms and legs; a scorpion tail curled and twitched with anger.

Arackniss forced himself up a little more. “Pa?” He felt more confused than anything, there was a buzzing in his ears and his head felt like chaos. He tried to force himself up, but he couldn’t, feeling his body crumble under him. Nothing in his body would work! Slumped down on the floor again, body giving out and darkness engulfed him. He was sure he was only out for a few seconds, but when his eyes opened again Henroin was standing over him. He could feel the dark form over him. His eyes fell shut again, this time when they opened Henroin was standing over Angel, who was still, limp on the floor.

Arackniss worked against his body that was begging him to stay down. “Don’t touch him.” He forced out, frigid air around them filled with dark smoke.

Henroin had a large gun in hand, a shotgun, one bullet could blow a man’s head off.

Henroin prodded the side of Angel’s head with it. Angel's eyes didn’t open; body still, until his fingers slowly closed in and a small moan left him. Henroin’s eyes narrowed down at Angel, he lifted the gun back up and putting a single bullet in. The shotgun had golden carvings on it and the bullet was golden too. Seeing it glisten in the cold sunlight made dread fill Arackniss.

“Pa!” Arackniss forced himself up, using the wall to keep his balance. Everything was hurting and his mind felt like it was full of smoke. His legs almost gave out under him, claws digging into the wall.

Angel’s eyes broke open just a little, looking up and focused on the man. His eyes narrowed. “Henroin?” He put weakly, trying to force himself up, but the large spider slammed his foot into the side of his head, slamming him back down.

“So, this is where Arackniss been runnin’ off to, eh? Hanging around ya fags.” His eight eyes narrowed down at the spider. “Ya’know, I knew ya had something to do with it all. Him comin’ home late, go for days at a time.” He gave a small growl. “Disgusting.”

Angel scowled under the man’s foot. “Fuck you.” He forced out through his gritted sharp teeth.

“Ya turned ya back on this family, now ya tryin’ make Arackniss do the same!” Henroin roared down at him, “Ya gonna make him ill in the head!”

“It ain’t no illness ya fuckin’ bastard!” Angel screamed up at him with anger, but pain filled him Henroin pushed down on his head even more to shut him up. Angel's eyes shutting tightly, tears in the corners of the spider’s eyes.

Henroin then aimed the large shotgun down at Angel, “There is only one way to put a sick dog down,” he began pushing the trigger down, but then something solid and scorching hot came colliding against the back of his head with enough force that Henroin was sent crashing into the ground in the rubble. He yelled in pain, gripping the back of his head.

Angel flinched back, scampering back until his back hit the wall. His breathing sharp and shaky.

Henroin groaned, rolling onto his back and spat blood to the side. The shotgun in the rubble beside him. The look of rage, fire burning in his eight eyes was frozen when seeing Arackniss gripping a metal pipe tightly in his hands, it was burning hot, end glowing red from the heat of the explosion, but Arackniss showed no sign of being in pain, breathing heavily and eyes narrowed on the large man.

“Arackniss…?” There was a slight shake of pain in Henroin voice, disbelief. He blinked, the look of confusion and sorrow filled his eyes, but then they narrowed and it was replaced with anger. “Ya little bitch!” Rage flooded in, but there was still a hint of pain behind it. “After everything I-I’ve done for ya, ya turn around and hit ya own fath-!”

Arackniss didn’t let him finish as he let an angered yet painfilled cried out and threw the pipe back over his head, he brought it down on Henroin’s head.

Angel let a sharp scream out, throwing his arms over his face and tightly shut his eyes. The sound of Arackniss bringing the metal down again and again on the spider demon. Angel didn’t hear Henroin scream or anything, but Niss kept hitting him, again and again. Angel’s hand firmly gripped his face, shielding his eyes from the sight, however, soon his fingers parted to look at Niss, watching him throwing the metal pipe back and slam it down on what was now Henroin red mess of a head. Henroin was clearly long gone.

“Die! Die! Die! Fuckin’ die ya bastard!” Arackniss screamed out, tears running down his furry face as he continued to bring the metal pipe done on Henroin

“Niss… I-I think he's dead.” He tried to put calmly, but there was a tremble to it. However, Niss continued to bring the pipe down on Henroin’s head. “Arackniss!” Angel yelled, and to his surprise Arackniss stop.

Arackniss's shoulders slumped forward. He let a shaky breath out, breathing heavily. A few tears dripped down from his face but he was silent.

Angel had to force the lump in his throat down. “Niss…?” Worried stained his voice. However, he felt his heart drop and fear fill him when Arackniss looked over his shoulder to him. Ebony hair hanging over his face and red glowing eyes narrowed sharply at the pink spider. Red paint splattered across his face as a sharp-toothed smile split his face in two.


	4. Flustered (Hugs just for you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentious gets on Arackniss nerves but Niss still loves him

Pentious was sitting at one end of the sofa. He sniffed, a tissue to his tearful eyes that gazed at the tv. They were watching a romantic movie and it was coming to an end. It was a heart-breaking ending that made Pentious cry his eyes out.

Arackniss, on the other hand, had not shed a tear, resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa, cheek resting in the palm of his hand. He let a heavy breath out. “He was an idiot. This stupid sacrifice stuff get old fast, never mind dumb as hell.” He mumbled.

Pentious glared at him, eyes still tearful. “He sacrificed himself for her! Choosing to save her over his own life!” he cry broke out of him, “Now she has to go on living without him!” tears streamed down his face,

Arackniss rolled his eyes and stood up. “So sad.” He mumbled. “Now can we please do something else? Anything else.”

Pentious sniffed. “can I have a hug…?” He sniffed again, tearful, puppy eyes on the spider.

Arackniss scoffed and crossed his arms. “Ya look pathetic, Pent.” He mumbled as he turned his head away. A moment of silence followed, but Arackniss gasped when Pentious tail wrapped around him, swiftly pulling him back and into the snake’s warm embrace.

Pentious smiled, nuzzling their cheeks together. “You’re so small and soft! Like a giant teddy tear!” He smiled brightly. Seeming to be feeling a lot better already.

Arackniss growled, trying to shove the serpent away. “I ain't small!!” He snapped, refusing to relax or return the hug. He firmly crossed his arms; face scrunched up with anger.

Pentious held the hug but gently pulled back a little. “Aw, I know you love my hugs~!” He sang it out a little. “Especially my tail ones~” a happy, blushing smirk crossed Pentious face. “Beside.” He turned his head to look away and up a little. Holding a fisted hand up. “The great Sir Pentious give the best hugs!” He then happily squeezed Niss, “But only for my little spider man~” He giggled. “Can’t have anyone thinking I’m weak.” He mumbled.

Arackniss face exploded into a deep, rosy pink when feeling Pentious tail coil tightly around him. “I-I don’t know what ya talkin’ about” He murmured, pouting a little.

“Yes, you do~!” Pentious gave a bright and toothy smile. “Remember last night when I used my tail to **** you in your **** and you screamed **** and I said **** as I shoved my **** in you **** with the ****”

Arackniss was may as well have been on fire. His eyes were wide and face eight different shades of pink as Pentious continued.

“My favourite bit was when I flipped you over and **** you with my **** and then you went ****-!” Pentious was sharply cut off by Arackniss pressing his hand over his mouth.

“Just… stop talking.” Arackniss glared at him. “Ya starting to sound like my brother…”

Pentious blinked when Niss removed his hand from his mouth. The thought of picking up Angel’s language made him shiver. Maybe he should skip the family dinner…

The snake’s attention shifted back to Arackniss, who was looking away with rosy cheeks. A smile crept across Pentious face. He lent in, flicking his long tongue at Niss.

Arackniss eyes narrowed when feeling Pentious tongue brush against his lips. He swiftly grabbed the forked end tongue, making the man yelp as he was pulled in so their faces were touching. “Put that away or I’ll cut it off.” The spider growled, letting the tongue go, and watched it wind-up back into Pent’s mouth.

Pentious swiftly shielded his tongue between pressed lips. He sighed and loosened his hug to the spider slightly as he turned his head away. Niss was never one for showing affection, not with words or physically, but Pentious wished he would be a little more open. It was just them, what was to be shy about? Pentious was left with his thoughts for only a few seconds, as Niss’s hand cupped his warm cheek, turning his head to look at him.

“Be quiet.” The spider put firmly to him.

Pentious blinked. “I didn’t say anything…?”

“I can hear ya thinking! It’s annoying.” His pinkish-red eyes narrowed at the man, who blinked and arched a brow. Arackniss sighed sharply. “Ya makin’ me feel bad!” He turned his head away.

Pentious frowned. “I don’t mean to…” His frown grew, eyes filling with sadness and tears glazed over the top. He sniffed softly.

Arackniss watched the sadness melt into Pentious eyes and it made guilt fill his own. He let a soft sigh out, “Fuck.” He cursed under his breath and then cupped Pentious cheek. The small spider placed a soft kiss on Pentious cheek, making the man’s hood dived out and hearts fill his eyes.

“Happy?” The spider grumbled slightly but chest was warm.

Pentious giggled and arms tightly wrapped around Niss. “Very!” He smiled brightly, squeezing the spider, who firmly crossed his arms, but his face was blushing. After a moment of Pentious happily holding the hug, Arackniss eyes softened slightly, a small smile curving his lips. It did feel nice. Seeing Pentious happy was always nice, but it felt even better when knowing he was the reason the serpent smiled. However, Arackniss eyes widened slightly. “What’s that hard thing in ya pocket?” He shuffled on the man’s lap a little, but not much as Pentious held the hug,

“I don’t have pockets~” Pentious continued to hold the hug, but smirk crept across his face.

Arackniss furrowed a brow, still for a moment as the information loaded. “Oh.” He blinked, “Oh~” He felt a smile cross his face, however, it then twisted into frustration. “Ugh!” He shoved Pentious away. “Pentious!” He yelled, face burning up as the snake just laughed and own face warmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I'm not funny


	5. On Drugs / Drunk (Lonely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arackniss gets drunk

It was late into the night and the hours had become lost in the darkness. Arackniss hadn’t found sleep, sitting in the corner of his room, on an old mattress he called a bed. He was tucked away in the corner. A bottle of half-drunken whisky in one hand, the other holding his phone to the side of his head. He had trashed his shit hole of a room, anything that wasn’t withered with age was now broken from a fit of rage.

He had been in a fight with Henroin; he didn’t even know why, he had just been so angry, and now could feel his eye welling up. Henroin had only hit him once in the fight, but it had been a hard blow. He supposed he only had himself to blame, but right now he was okay with feeling bad for himself. No one else felt bad for him, so he had to do it all by himself.

He leaned his head back against the wall, downing a few mouthfuls of whiskey. His body was warm from the alcohol and there was two of everything. He sighed as he let the phone ring, however, no answer came.

“This is Angel! If ya looking for a good time then call me on 666*** and I’ll give you a good time, baby.” His sweet voice turned firmed. “If ya my annoying dick of a brother then go to bed, I’m tired of ya drink calls.”

The black spider sighed and pulled the phone down, looking down at it. Still on-call, an image of Angel smiling on the screen. He let a heavy breath pass his lips. God, this was pathetic. He brought the phone back up. “Uh...” He cleared his throat. “Hi Anthony…” He rubbed his arm, eyes down. Face a warm pink from the alcohol running through him. “I …” He tried to talk but his chest tightened; a lump formed in his throat.

Just talk!

“I know ya probably busy, with ya’know… clients and the hotel… getting’ into heaven...” He mumbled. “But I…” His felt tears building in his eyes but he didn’t care, no one could see them anyway. “I feel really… sad.” He forced himself to hold his breath, feeling pain leaking into his voice. He didn’t want to seem that pathetic. He breathed out slowly. “I got in a fight with Pa… it was my fault. I said some really fucked up stuff.”

He fell silent. Nothing on Angel’s end. No answer… “I-I know ya busy… I was gonna call Molly but she cried last time I called her like this…” His eyes narrowed a little when Angel still didn’t pick up. He pulled the phone away, throwing his head back, and tightly swallowed. Having to collect himself for a moment.

“Can ya please come home?” His lips trembled when no answer came, feeling a sudden storm of anger and pain. His clenched his hands. “I’m here and I’m waiting but can ya please hurry up!” He gripped his face in his hands. “I didn’t think it would be this hard…” He whispered as tears ran down his furry cheeks. “I don’t have no one! A-And I know it’s my fault! B-But I’m so … lonely…” His eyes quivered, filled with pain, glazed over with sadness.

“I’m waiting…” He shut his tearful eyes tightly, trying to force memories back, but the alcohol had made it hard for him to do so. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this…” His hand fell down from his face. His heart was pounding, and tight knock in his chest. He forced a deep and shaky breath in before allowing any more words to leave him. “Can ya please pick up…”

Nothing.

His eyes shifted slightly when Angel’s voice didn’t come. His tearful eyes narrowed, hand clenching as tears dripped from his chin. “Fine! Whatever! I don’t need ya!” He yelled down the phone, anger flooding and breaking out of him. “I didn’t even wanna talk! Y-Ya fuckin’ fag!” He threw the phone across the room. The moment the phone hit the wall and fell down, the screen broke and black he felt himself breathe again.

He breathed heavily, chest rising and falling. His eyes resting on the broken phone. He felt his body soften; his mind weakened a little as the anger faded, however, it only lasted for a second as his hands clenched, and claws dug into the palm of his hands.

He tightly dripped the whiskey bottle, throwing his head back and downing the last of it, then threw the empty bottle across the room too. Glass shattered and exploded across the old wooden floor.

The small spider slumped against the wall. Deep and sharp breathes in as tears filled his pinkish-red eyes. He couldn’t stop a small sob from breaking out of him. He melted down the wall, back in the corner of the room. He pulled his legs up against his chest. Arms wrapping around himself, and buried his face down, and allowed a small sob to leave him. Body shaking as his tears continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Arackniss week, hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done all the days just so ya know


End file.
